ZoTash month 2019
by DragonLady90
Summary: Series of one-shots involving Zoro and Tashigi. For ZoTash month on Tumblr. Stories: First date - Chosen one - Yurei- Happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A high school AU story about their first date. One-Shot. Inspired by cup ramen commercial.**

**_Note: Inner thoughts and flashbacks in italic. _**

**Do not own One Piece. All of my stories are written for fun.**

* * *

**First Date**

**x**

**x**

Tashigi loved the festival better than her birthday. Coincidentally, this year, it began on the same date. Festival was the epitome of a relaxed atmosphere. Streets were lined with food and game stalls, brimming with people. Couples walked hand in hand, weaving through the crowds, children reaching up to hold their parents' hands, their smiles shining through flamboyant face paints. The music wafted on the chilly breeze like the fallen autumn leaves, air perfumed with the aroma of numerous tasty treats. In the center of the street were the performers. Magicians, dancers, mime artists, jugglers, fortune tellers, and musicians.

_Where is the best place to wait for him..._ She turned around, trying not to collide with the oncoming crowd. Soft panic grew and faded at each passing second. She fiddled with her cell phone, scanning for the familiar green in the flock of people.

_Is this really a date?_ She thought back a couple of days earlier.

_"He asked you out at last... Took you guys long enough."_

_"W-What are you t-talking about Nami-chan...? It's friendly-"_

_"Naaaah." Nami silenced her. "Don't be naive. The densest boy I know has made a move... I thought he would be a late bloomer for sure."_

_"Hina is convinced it's a date. Hina saw the way he looked at you." The pink-haired girl continued in Nami's stead._

_"How did he look at me?" Tashigi frowned._

_"Like a minor looking at the alcohol at the party." Girl with a high ponytail giggled to herself._

_"Not you too, Vivi-chan..." Tashigi sighed. "Listen, we're just friends. And we wouldn't even hang out if it wasn't for the tutoring sensei asked me to do."_

_"Don't be in denial, Tashigi-chan. You like him. Even your dad likes him and he's a hardass." Nami rested her hand on a hip._

_"My dad is not a hard..." She whispered the last part. "... ass."_

_"He's is. Towards the boys around you," Vivi added._

_Hina touched her chin with the index finger. "Hina remembers when Smoker-kun invited you to the amusement park. He felt bad when you lost at the kendo tournament..." _

_"Yes. So?"_

_"Your dad was cleaning his gun. And he made him watch it before you two left." Hina lifted her brow. "I'm convinced he followed you."_

_"My dad regularly cleans his gun. He's a police officer. And he would never do that."_

_"Oh, Tashigi..." The girls sighed in unison._

_"What about that time when Law had to come to your home to make the plan for the school festival? When the two of you were chosen as the representatives?" Vivi folded her arms._

_"Dad wasn't cleaning his gun."_

_"Tashigi. He made you keep the door to your room open. And he threatened him."_

_"I don't remember-"_

_"Law told me that he was a psycho." Nami cut in. "Whatever you do to my daughter I will do it to you, is what he said to him." _

_"Um, I'm sure he was joking..." _

_The girls narrowed their eyes._

_"Okay, maybe he is a little over-protective."_

_"A little?" The girls shook their heads._

_"My point is... He likes Zoro. He allowed you to tutor him without his watchful eye. He gave him private kendo lessons." Nami proceeded to prove her point._

_"That's because Zoro-kun wants to be a police officer too."_

_"Tashigi... Even your dad approves! Take the hint."_

_"I don't think-"_

_"Girls, let's help her pick something nice. This is her first date."_

_"Hey, don't ignore me!"_

They spent way too much time weighing on what she should wear. It the end, they picked out a cute floral sweater, dark skirt, warm tights, and flat booties. She wore her pink coat too, and a matching beret.

_What if he got lost?_ It was common knowledge that Zoro had a problem with directions. _Maybe I should search for him?_

Just as she put the cell phone into her bag, she spotted the boy in question. He looked right and left and... The smile faded from her lips. He was with a girl. The girl with the pigtails dragged him, pointing to a game stand. Tashigi froze, confused and angry at the scene in front of her. The girl was Perona. They were in the same class. She was a close friend of Zoro. But they constantly bickered so she never thought there was something romantic between them.

_We always bicker too._ She exhaled bitterly, walking away. While she fought the tears and the tightness in her throat, her cell phone ringed. _Not now, Dad._ She fished out the phone from her bag, staring at the caller id. It wasn't her father. _He probably wants to cancel..._ She took in a deep breath, answering.

"Yes?"

"Where you at?"

"Um... Listen, you don't have to- Eek!" Somebody put a hand on her shoulder, making her drop the phone.

"Woah, are you okay?" Zoro put his phone into the pocket of his jacket. "Sorry."

"Y-You scared me, jerk!" Her cheeks tinted red, as he picked up her phone from the ground.

"Well, I saw you and... Why are you here?"

"I'm heading home." She snatched her phone from his hand, stuffing it into her bag.

"I know I made you wait, but it's only a few minutes-"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Huh?" He frowned.

"Fine." She cleared her throat. It stung. "Don't let me keep you from your date. You are free." She walked away, not looking at him. It was cowardly but she didn't have guts to face the painful truth. Perhaps on Monday. Everyone hated it, and she got the idea why.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He clenched her upper arm and yanked her to him. "What date?"

"Let me go."

"Not until you explain what the hell is going on." He growled at her.

"Like you don't know." She mocked him. "I saw-" She pauses, feeling the wave of tears.

"What did you see?" He was impatient, still holding her arm.

"You came with someone else."

"I can believe this." He released her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can't believe that I saw you? Well, I did. A-And I don't care! I'm not a fool!" She marched away, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What the-? Stop, you idiot!"

In a lightning-fast move, he caught up to her, pushing her into an alley.

His chest rose up and down, rapidly. "I said wait, damn it!"

The veins in his neck bulged as he shouted, and she met his glare, flinching.

_I never saw him this angry-_

He placed both of his hands on the brick wall, caging her with his body. He leaned towards her, her heart racing at the proximity.

"Listen to me." His warm breath caressed her cheek. "You got it wrong."

_Does he think I'm stupid?_

She attempted to push him away. "I don't want to-"

"Shut up." He didn't budge. "Let me talk." The warmth of his body pressed to hers made her call a truce. Temporarily. In the back of her mind were a few kicks she could use to free herself. Her father has been training her since she was 9. Still, she hated resorting to violence.

"She was there to make sure I..." He exhaled loudly. "This is so stupid!"

"Then, release me this instance!"

"No! It's so stupid! I... She was there cause... She helped me find the way." He muttered.

"Hah?!" Tashigi blinked rapidly.

"I didn't want to be late, okay?!" He massaged the back of his neck. "Anyway, she asked for the compensation right away..."

Tashigi twisted her face in disgust.

"Hold on! She wanted me to win some stupid bear for her..."

"Oh."

_I over-reacted._ She wanted to disappear. _Why? Why did I feel so mad and betrayed?_

"Oh? What kind of answer is that?" He pinched the skin of her cheek pulling it. "You made me run like an idiot..."

"Ouwch! Staaap ettt!"

"Not until you apologize."

"Feeeinn..."

She rubbed her cheek. "I... I'm sorry, okay! Can you move away?"

"No. Your apology was lousy."

She could see that he was both hurt and angry.

"I... I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. I don't know what came over me." Her eyes flicked from him to the ground and back again. She shouldn't have snapped. Friends like him don't come along too often. It shouldn't concern her if he liked that girl or other girls. She put their friendship at risk by throwing a tantrum. He asked her on a friendly date. _Those girls put the wrong idea into my head... No, I can't accuse them... I wished... it was a date. Cause... I... l-like him... more than a friend. I was jealous._ Shame mixed with regret and remorse kicked her insides. A single thought tore her heart. One-sided crush was the end of their friendship.

"I might have an idea. Realized it myself recently." He whispered.

_Oh, no..._ "W-What are you-?"

"Nevermind." He freed her, crisp air slapping her into reality. She stared at her feet unsure of what to do. Should she tell him that she wants to end their friendship?

"Shall we?"

"Huh?"

"To start our date."

"D-Date..." Her heart leaped into her throat.

"Oh, before I forget..." He searched his pockets, pulling out a shiny string. "Happy Birthday." He took her hand and put it into her palm.

Tashigi stood like a mannequin before she looked at the present. It was a necklace.

"Red camellia..." She grasped.

"Your dad said you like flowers." He scratched his cheek averting his eyes. "It's cheap, uh..."

The color of Tashigi's cheeks matched the pendant's. She did not register the rest of his words. In the language of flowers, red camellia meant "You are a flame in my heart." It symbolized passion or desire. The heat in her cheeks was unbearable.

_I don't think he knows that. _

"Wait... My dad?" She cooled off in an instant. "Did he put you up to this?"

_Figures. He probably thought I'm some poor soul who can't catch a break even on her birthday. Whose fault was that boys were too intimidated to approach her in the first place? Did that stubborn man push this fool into a pity date with his daughter? And picked a gift to match? _She massaged her temple. _I need to have a serious conversation with father._

"No! Geez, stop doubting me!"

"Hm..." She observed him.

"Don't give me that look. It's the truth!"

"Sorry. I thought he promised to show you his special moves or something... So in return you... Sorry."

"You still don't get it?"

"Wha-"

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I like you, Tashigi."

Her mouth flew open. "L-like... like... like..."

"Oy, are you broken?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tashigi pressed her palms on her burning cheeks. "W-When you say l-like... you mean as a friend?"

"Girlfriend."

"Umm..." Tashigi never felt more confused in her life.

"Hey..."

Tashigi looked up.

He pressed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. The fire ignited in her belly, and the answer was clear.

"I did this because I know you feel the same." He mumbled.

She felt warm and giddy. He liked her. The boy that sat in front of her. The one who didn't talk much, and dozed off during classes, solely focusing on kendo and beating his greatest rival. It seemed like it was only yesterday when sensei asked her to help him get his grades up. He hated owing favors, so she requested him to train with her in return. He lost so many times against Mihawk. But, he kept getting up, with an iron will, more powerful than before. His courage helped her realize that defeats can teach her more than victories.

"Are you listening to me, dummy?"

"Mhm. I'm glad." She struggled to get the words out. But, she felt relieved. Tashigi leaned against his chest, warping her arms around him.

"Ugh..." He clumsily tightened his hold around her. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

They strolled in the direction of the bright lights and buzzing of the crowd, holding hands.

"I'm baffled that my father allowed you to take me on a date..."

"He didn't right away. I had to fight him."

"Wait a sec..." She abruptly stopped. "You won?!"

"No. He said I could if I land one hit." He grinned.

"Impressive."

"I think he went easy on me... Anyway, I still need to train. It's a long way ahead."

"I'll be by your side... challenging you like usual." She smiled.

"Do what you want... However, if you lose, you need to do whatever I want."

"Oh, Zoro-kun, I didn't know your mind was dirty."

"N-No! I meant-."

"I'm kidding." She chuckled. _Nami-chan was right, he is awkward..._ "That look on your face is priceless."

"You little! I'm not gonna forget this."

"Hehe. Let's go!" She tugged his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the father is Fujitora. I wrote this quickly so I didn't get the chance to incorporate it. I played Zoro's DLC in OP World Seeker. Fujitora appears too, and he protects Tashigi from Kizaru's attack. Their interactions were charming so that's where I got the idea. Tashigi's mischief, in the end, was also inspired by the game. There are a few scenes where she teases Zoro and he freaks out. It's adorable. Sentences with double meaning too. Zoro says a few of them to her, so I played with it as well. Suspicious Tashigi jumping to conclusions- Loguetown. Age in the cup ramen commercial was nonexistent so I didn't bother with it at all. (Shirohige and Kurohige as HS students was a little disturbing).**

**I hope you enjoyed. I plan on writing more one-shots as a special for ZoTash month on Tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is inspired by the fantasy genre. Since it's one-shot it lacks details I usually address in my stories. I'm testing the waters.**

**Italics used for flashback and inner thoughts (when inner thoughts are in a flashback I used bold).**

**Do not own One Piece, this story is written for fun.**

* * *

**The chosen one**

**x**

**x**

It moved like a panther on the prowl. The darkness obscured her foe. The closer it got, the bigger it seemed. A huge, ruthless beast hissed, circling her. Red eyes shone when it halted. Fangs lengthened. She backed away, petrified.

_Why did I drop the sword... _It lay abandoned at the forest's entry. At least, she would have a fighting chance. Her heart was about to explode, as she stared in the eyes of certain death. It wasn't exactly the beginning of her story. Was it the middle? Or the end? She wasn't sure. She found herself in this land and spent the last couple of months learning about it. The shiny object she dropped earlier was her prophecy.

_**What am I going to do with a sword? **__She scratched her cheek, sighing. E__lectus in milibus was engraved on the blade. He told her it meant __"chosen in thousands." _

_"Chosen for what?"_

_"To protect the innocent."_

_"But I don't even remember who I am."_

_"It will come to you in time. Be patient. Follow me."_

_**His name... What was his name? **__**He wasn't a stranger,**__ her heart persistently claimed it. Her brain hit the roadblock, aware that there was some sense of physical longing. __A peculiar closeness that lived hidden in the abyss of her mind._

_One day, she had enough of studying history, mystical creatures, sorcerers, and witches. Most of the time she felt lost, and the cottage she shared with him didn't feel like home._

"_Why me? I still don't know who I am. What am I chosen for...?"_

_His answer changed. "You need to defeat the evil. With this sword."_

_She inspected the blade once more. The golden and silver hilt faded with age, but the elaborate relief was still visible. The handgrip was wrapped in leather. Electus in milibus taunted her._

_"What if I don't want to?! I can't... I'm not- What's my name?"_

_"You are the Chosen One."_

_"Not that again! What's my name?! Why won't you tell me who I am?"_

_"Calm down-" He caught her forearm._

_"Gah! I'm fed up with you! You never give me the answers I want!"_

_"We're waisting time. You need to learn how to use-"_

_"I refuse!" She bailed her fists. "You said that this was my home. That I lost my memories after the attack. That I'm lucky to be alive... That I was asleep for a long time..."_

_"That's more than enough."_

_"No, it isn't! You don't know what it's like to have this turmoil in my head! __How did I get there? What to do? Where to go? My memory is nothing but a fading dream, and I'm all alone... All I feel is sadness and confusion!" Her voice broke and the teardrops ran down her cheeks. _

_His face buckled a little. "You are not alone. You have me."_

_His voice was strained but he managed to maintain composure._

_"You said you know me. I feel like I know you too. Why won't you tell me everything? All I do is swing this sword! You won't even show me how!"_

_He shrugs, avoiding the eye-contact. Touching the back of his neck, he answered, "You lost your memories for a reason. Whether you regain them or not depends on you. You can't rush it."_

_She looked at her feet. Fog swirled in the canyon of her mind, whenever she attempted to remember something from her past. Moments with him bore familiarity. The bracing scent of forest pine and cypress... The way he moved his arms. The wrinkle on his brow. The bead of sweat when he chopped woods. The soft melody of his earrings colliding when he taught her how to defend herself. The yearning in his eyes blended with regret when he looked at the sword and her. Were those fragments of memories? She wanted to disappear. Living without knowledge of who you are was torture._

_"Your name..." His voice delicately reached her ear. "...is Tashigi." He turned his back to her. Her heart leaped as if she was cliff diving. _

Dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes, she covered her head with arms. She braced herself for the pain, quivering at the thought of its teeth sinking and mangling her body. She prayed for a swift death.

The pain did not come. She opened her eyes, the man she ran away from in front of her. He gripped the fated sword in his hands, intending to fight.

_No! You will die! Why don't you use your magic!? _The other thoughts left her, as he was sent flying against the tree.

"Hunter!"

Regret concocted in her like a poison._ Why did I run away from him? He warned me! _His silence stung. So much that she couldn't look at him. Next thing she knew, she was here... Why couldn't he understand that she wanted explanations?! Why was he so unreasonable? All that gabbling about her grand duty and not a word about her past? His past? Was Hunter his real name? No, it wasn't. He was her...her... Guide? Mentor? Comrade? Friend? All they did was fight! What kind of relationship did they have?

Considering her companion's lips were sewn shut, she attempted to investigate on her own. The older creatures told her that he was once a guardian protecting the leader of their land. She had doubts. True, he was a skilled man in surviving, his scars proved it, but a swordsman? Difficult to believe. Digging deeper revealed that the guardians were betrayed by a comrade and the leader was slain. _Where did I fit in? _She doubted that she was the guardian. Though, it would explain why insisted that she learns how to use the sword. Guardians were "dismissed" by the new leader. By the tone of their voices, she concluded that most of them were executed. Those who survived were in exile. It caused current... times. Hunter didn't pick up a sword ever since. Maybe he was rusty. Maybe he forgot how to wield one... How did he expect her to learn? He lived in the forest, and residents feared him more than the vicious beasts. She opened her eyes in his cottage. Which raised many questions. Hunter never answered any of them. He knew several spells, none of which would give him a sense of direction. Tashigi assumed the role of the guide from day one. He declared that he let her, to train her mind.

"I'm fine, stay back."

The beast let out a roar that shook the forest as it launched itself at him. It leaped faster than Tashigi could see- fur and claws fizzed through the air in a lethal dance. Hunter didn't succeed to peel himself off the tree in time. Beast shoved him against it, gripping his neck, clawed paw sinking into his flesh. Tashigi could hear the wood cracking at the force.

"Use your magic! Escape! Leave me!" She desperately shouted.

His face grimaced in pain, curling into a usual smirk. "I'll be... Fine."

He trounced but could do nothing against the brutal grip of the beast. Blood poured from his wounds, and he ceased moving.

"No! Curse you, beast! Fight me!" She rushed to them.

Beast swiftly let go of unconscious Hunter, leaping in front of her, tackling her to the ground.

"Curse you!" She screeched.

_What am I to do? We're about to be this monster's dinner. As I thought, I am not the chosen one. _Tashigi closed her eyes. Confusion struck her when she couldn't feel the grip of its claws, the foul-smelling breath from its jaws, his weight on her.

_What in the world...?_

The beast was equally confused. It hit her, trying to rip her throat out, all in vain. As if... She was enveloped in an invisible cocoon. _He... He couldn't use his magic because... Because he was protecting me! _She pressed a hand against her mouth to silence the sob. He said to her... He told her a thousand times... _"I'll always have your back."_

She had to use the sword and bring an end to this era. Although on the surface, nothing was wrong, the land suffered. Their new leader relished in war. People fought all the time prolonging the ever-growing misery. The evil sat on the throne in the castle, which was once a symbol of peace. There was no hope. Every creature accepted their sad fate of perishing before their due time.

_I have to concentrate! A sword that can cut through anything._ _But, how?_ _I can't defeat the beast in front of me! _And no matter how much Hunter believed in her, he couldn't make her the hero or the protector... Cause this was all a mistake-

"Chosen one!" Hunter shouted over her doubts.

_I'm not... I'm not the chosen one!_

A sword hurtled through the air like a shooting star, thrusting into the ground right beside her.

"Use it!"

"I can't! I'm not the one! You are mistaken!"

"Trust me!"

"I..."

"Hurry!"

The beast's attention shifted to him. It got off Tashigi, lunging at the man. He was trapped like Tashigi was moments ago. Unlike her, he had no protection.

"Zoro!" She plucks the sword from the ground with her shaky hands, running towards them. "Let him go!" She swings at the beast with all of her might, forgetting everything he taught her. The sword repelled against the beast's back as if its fur was made out of metal.

"Huh?" She widened her eyes, weapon falling out of her hands.

"I can't believe this." Zoro's voice was calm as if he played with an over-sized pet cat. "I thought you cared about me."

"W-Wha- Of course, I do!"

"No, you don't. Otherwise, you would have stopped the beast."

"I-I..."

"You're stubborn, Chosen One."

"I'm not! You said that I could cut through anything if I wanted to!"

"You let your doubts stop you from fulfilling your destiny."

"Oh, shut up. Those words aren't duping me anymore! You don't know what you are talking about!"

His brow twitched. "Shut up! I said that a sword protects what it's wielder wants it to protect and only cuts what he wants it to cut. You got it wrong!"

Sensing the ignoring of its prey, the beast hit Zoro with its claws.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." Zoro effortlessly halted its paw with his bare hand.

Tashigi gasped.

The beast was thrown for a moment before it assaulted him with its free paw. Zoro yawned, clasping its other paw. "Enough. Leave, if you don't want to get killed."

Furious, the beast writhed and squirmed attempting to free itself from his hold. Zoro propelled it away from him, jumping quickly on his feet. Dazed, the beast staggered. A roar, not as powerful as earlier, flagged its decision. It launched itself at Zoro, fast as a shadow, aiming at his throat. Zoro lifted his hand. The beast slammed into the invisible wall, collapsing on the ground. He bent down to pick up the sword.

Tashigi battled to keep the lunch in her stomach when he drove the sword through the creature's head and into the soil beneath. Web of blood spewed, moistening it.

"You lack the will to fight. Hence, you can't protect anyone. Because you're still not convinced that this is your destiny."

Every inch of her body went numb as his words echoed through her. _What. Just. Happened? Was he always this strong? If so, why does he need me? Why does this land need me? He seemed more than capable to tackle anyone and anything! But something is off about him... _She could feel the shift in his aura the moment he took the sword. Sinister urge... Raw power... Lust for blood. Faintness splashed over her, making her crumble to the ground, on her knees.

"Are you alright?"

His words reached her ears when she felt the warmth on her cold skin. He kneeled by her side, embracing her. It wasn't her imagination. His eye held the beastly glow. Goosebumps formed on her skin, fear clenching her gut. She was in more danger than a moment ago.

"You...called me by my name..." His frown softened.

"I ... Huh? I guess I did. It came to me."

_How did I...?_

"You remembered." A faint smile graced his lips. He lost himself for a moment and forgot the mask he wore.

"I... What about your wounds? And what happened to your hands!?"

She quickly inspected his hands. Raw blisters and burns deformed the skin of his palms. It looked painful. Yet, he did not complain.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about it," he ordered. "Flesh wounds."

She raised her head keen to protest, but his gaze disarmed her.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. Had I not run away-"

"You wouldn't have learned a valuable lesson. You wouldn't remember... my name. It was worth it."

_A valuable lesson? He was pretending to make a point?! That jerk! _

Tashigi was caught off guard when he ran his index finger lightly across her cheek. Her pulse raced at his touch. His gaze dropped to her lips. She moved away.

"H-How did...How... D-Did the beast do this?"

"No." He rests his hands on his lap, sitting on the grass. Disappointment by her brushoff was obvious. "It was the sword."

"The sword?" She pretended not to notice, cheeks growing hot.

"I was not meant to wield it. That back there..." He pointed at the beast. "Was not his strength. I used it as the killing tool."

_Huh? _Tashigi frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't it supposed to be a killing tool?"

"I'm tainted, Tashigi."

The breath hitched in her throat when he used her name. She was cautious even though her heart pounded madly. She had to be... There was something odd about the way he looked in the distance. Melancholy. Grief. Pleasure. He enjoyed the sight of the beast's corpse.

"I'm also a beast."

Tashigi couldn't recover fast enough to ask what he meant by that.

"I love fighting. More than one should. When I lose control I hardly distinguish allies from enemies. There was one person who helped me find a place to belong to. A place to call home. Happiness. And I failed her."

Something twitched in her heart. _Her? A person he loves? Then... why would he look at me like..._Tashigi bit her lower lip_. _She laid her hand on his. He did not react, lost in thought.

"The fated sword does not kill. It purifies. Killing was not the leader's way. She believed in peace. I hated her views... They were naive. I used to think if we could destroy the danger surrounding this land we would have peace. But peace attained trough blood can never last. And danger... It's not always on the horizon. It's closer than you think."

She felt the weight of his stare as they sat on the ground. _The leader was someone he cherished... Someone he loved. His savior. He lost his love, his will to fight and he was inconsolable. This place... was his limbo._ Tashigi blinked her tears away. _But he came to my rescue... Even though I insulted him, distrusted him, and accused him of being selfish... He picked up a sword, stirring the most pained recollections of his heart and didn't bat an eye to utilize it just to show me my duty... I accept it, for the sake of your peace. For the memory of your beloved._

She took his hands in hers.

"Hm?"

"I-I'm trying to heal your w-wounds. You s-said that I can if I focus. If I sincerely want it."

"Tashigi..."

She closed her eyes._ Please let his wounds heal! And his heart... May he find happiness again. _

"Oy... Oy!"

"Huh? What?"

"You're... glowing."

She froze, letting go of his hands. "W-What's going on...?"

"Heh. You're doing it. See?" He showed her his hands, and his other wounds, all healed up.

"I'm so glad!" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oy, oy... why are you crying, fool?" He placed his palm on the top of her head. "You just performed the most complicated magic."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You should be proud."

"Oh... Yes!" She nodded, smiling. _Perhaps, I'm not a lost cause... _

Her chest became heavy. _What's going on? _Her lungs were robbed out of the air, the blackness descending upon her.

"Hey!"

His warmness encircled her, holding her conscious enough to see the reflection of herself in his eye. She appeared beautiful, delicate, strong... Loved. The sky was filled with stars despite the darkness, untouched by the curse of the land. The pace of his heart-beat freed her mind as he cradled her.

"I won't lose you again," is the lullaby in her ears. She closes her eyes.

And then... It comes. Her toes and fingers tingled at the memory. A warm, ocean wave, sunk her insides, leaving the blissful vision of him.

_He lay on his back, arms beneath his head, snoring peacefully. The morning rays played on his revealed, muscular torso, emphasizing the massive scar on his chest._

_Abruptly, she walks across the room, grabbing the nearby covers, gently draping it over his form. Her hand brushed his shoulder, and his eye pops open._

_"Morning already?"_

_"Yes, but it's quite early." The voice matching hers, answers with affection._

_"I don't have the energy to spar with you." He yawns, a lazy grin on his lips. _

_"No energy? That's a first." She responds playfully. _

_He snorted. _

_A second later, he pulled her into a kiss. It was unexpectedly strong and demanding. Her past self relished it, fighting with equal vigor for dominance. _

Her chest was on flames, rekindling the forgotten love. His voice nothing but a whisper now, another strong gush of past jostling her.

_Her surroundings changed. She was standing in the forest, humming with life. The sun broke through the trees, lighting up the figure that was resting on outgrown roots. It was her beloved. Younger, she realized. His eye was undamaged._

_The flash of silver swung out of nowhere._

_"Sneak attack?" With a sigh, he opened his eyes._

_"You said that a good swordsman is always prepared. I was just testing it." A vision of her past self, with short hair, replied. And all of a sudden, they unite. Her present self and past self, experiencing every thought, every sensation, every blow exchanged._

_"Don't you have a job to do, Princess?" Zoro's eyes bored into hers._

_"Don't call me Princess." She abruptly lunged towards him, her sword colliding with his. "Why don't you use all of your swords?"_

_His eyes glazed over, then took a more dangerous glint._

_"Be careful what you wish for." He drew his other sword and swung it at her. She was overwhelmed by his strength, barely blocking it. He continued to press forward, with a grin on his face, as she struggled to repel his attacks._

_"Your defense isn't bad, but... Your attacks are weak."_

_She huffed, frustrated. He was toying with her. __**In that case...**__ Tashigi thought of exploiting his recent injury. The man in question taught her to seize any opportunity when in a deadly fight. But this wasn't a deadly fight. And she wouldn't do something so dishonorable. She hesitated, and it showed in her next attack._

_He swatted away her sword, "Why didn't you do it?"_

_Tashigi was still hesitant. "It's not right..."_

_He whacked her midsection with the blunt edge of his sword._

_"Ack!" She fell on her bum._

_"What if you don't have a choice? If it's a matter of life or death?"_

_"Then, I would die with honor."_

_"Dummy," he sheathed one of his swords. Reaching out with his hand, he offered to help her get up. "Don't rush to your death. You're too important to die."_

_She slapped his hand away. "I'm fine!" _

_Holding back was a grave insult to her pride. She could tolerate all the others giving her "you're our leader and you're always right even when you're wrong" treatment but from him... It hurt. __**No, he mustn't be blamed.**_ _Plenty of times, she attempted to convince him to treat her like a commoner when they were alone. It never occurred to her that she was a burden. He did not feel the fluttering in the stomach whenever they took a fighting stance. His heart did not skip a beat when they cross swords. He did not feel... this way. __Why would he? He had a duty to protect her, nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't obligated to train her how to fight. Perhaps, it was tiresome and he couldn't say no because she was...she is... __**Hah. No use. I can't look him in the eyes anymore. **_

_He stood gallantly, observing her. Her cheeks crimsoned._

_"What's your deal? First, you want to fight me and now you give up?" He lifted his brow._

_"It's all right." She cleared her throat, getting up. "You no longer have to, guardian." She dusted her clothes off. "I apologize for troubling you with my childish ambitions. Tend to your duties." She turned her back to him, walking away with the bitterness in her throat. _

_A sword whistled through the air towards her. She quickly dodged it, when he took another swing at her._

_"W-What's your deal?!" Tashigi stuttered, sword scraping the tip of her nose._

_"Fight isn't over, student. It seems like you got the wrong idea." He didn't stop attacking her. "Do you think you can give up like that?"_

_"B-But... I thought! Ack!" He smacked her shoulder._

_"You thought wrong." His nostrils flared as he glared at her. "Pick up your sword."_

_"B-But..." __** He's angry...**_

_"I have no problem with smacking you all day. You make the most interesting expressions."_

_"You ruffian!" She got ahold of her sword, blocking his attack. The noise of swords clashing was louder than before, hitching the breath in her throat with crushing strength it possessed. He wasn't holding back this time._

_"You knew that." His swordsmanship was straightforward and sharp, while she became more hopeless with each attack. __"I'm also a killer. You are not. And you said you don't believe in killing. Then why...?"_

_"Why... What?" Her hands were getting sore from all the blocking of his raw strikes. While the difference in their skill was obvious she couldn't help but admire it. There was no point in denying how fascinated she was with this man._

_"Why do you want to learn how to fight?"_

_Her heart raced at the seriousness of his gaze. She shook her head to clear her mind, widely swinging as he previously instructed her._

_"Because... Because..."_

_"Speak up! Is this a game to you? A means to pass the time? To cure boredom?"_

_"No!" Something snapped in my mind. "I believe in peace! Do you think it's in our nature to kill each other? Do you think killing requires some sort of bravery? It's the opposite. The biggest cowards are the biggest tyrants. I want to fight to protect everyone. It's my justice." __Tightening her grip on her sword, she circled to his right, outside of his reach. If he was going to lash out on her, she wanted to give her all. _

_He snickered, assured in the superiority he possessed. __"So naive, Princess. This world isn't black and white. Good people, you want to fight for, kill too. When they do it, it's called justice."_

_"So, are you a good man?"_

_She continued to drift around him, maintaining the distance. It was pointless to try and discover a weak spot. He had none. She felt sweat dripping down her back, her garments clinging to her body in a bothersome way. What was she doing, taunting him? He could smother her with his bare hands if he wanted to. What kind of loyalty he had for her when he ridiculed her views with every chance he got?_

_He clicked his tongue, his patience wearing thin. _

_Tashigi leaped forward, her sword aimed at his neck. He appeared stunned for a moment. Merely for a second. His lips spread into a grin, her movement easily read. He stepped forward blocking the blow before it could be fully executed. She quickly withdrew her arm, trying to land another blow at the base of his rib cage. _

_He darted to her left, slashing across the back of her neck. At least, that's what would have happened if this was a real fight. _

_Cool blade rested on the back of her neck, making her shiver._

_"Not bad. Not bad at all."_

_"Stop mocking me!" She protested, wanting to leave with a little dignity she had left. _

_"Oy, oy." He shifted his blade in front of her. "Where do you think you're going? I won." He rested the blade below her chin, on her neck. __"You're dead."_

_"Finish me, then." Tashigi gritted her teeth. She lost control near him. Like a ship caught in a raging storm. He teased, she jumped. He smiled and she turned into a clumsy idiot.__** Was it because I have...**__ She didn't dare to finish the sentence. _

_"There you go again. Do not rush to your death. There is so much... So much you must do, right?" He sheathed his sword. "Your dreams won't come true if you die now."_

_She chewed her lips in a desperate attempt not to cry. It was exhausting knowing that in the future she will be responsible for everyone and everything. Draining to be called weak because of her beliefs and for not being a warrior._

_"Hey."_

_She hung her head low. "You think I'm a fool, don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then why do you follow me?"_

_"My weak spot are fools like you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I believe in you, fool." He put his arm on her shoulder. "I don't approve of your no-killing method but... I want to live in the future that you want to create. I'm sick of the pointless battles."_

_Tashigi widened her eyes._

_Before he left he didn't miss the chance to embarrass her further._

_"Next time, if you want my attention you don't have to swing a sword at me."_

_"W-what are y-you talking about?"_

_"You think I didn't notice? The way you look at me when you think I'm not watching?"_

_**Oh, heavens.**__ Tashigi wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it._

_Their gazes locked, and he smiled. "Let's go to the lake next time."_

_**Is that a... a... a date?!**_

x

"Tashigi..." He tenderly spoke her name, putting his hand on her cheek, while she was still nestled in his arms.

The pain mingled with awaken emotions, eating away her stomach. "I... I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Nausea made her breathing slow. "I remembered... things."

He stiffened. "W-What things?"

If she wasn't this weak she would have laughed at his stuttering and nervousness.

"Us."

"I... See. What did you remember?"

"You love me, right?"

He blushed. Hard.

"I was the one you were talking about..." She smiled, even though the pain came in waves, giving her small lulls of false hope that it will end.

"What's so funny? I'll drop you."

The sky had a special kind of blackness that made the stars shine brighter.

"I was jealous of myself."

"What?"

"Even without memories, I was falling for you anew. It's funny don't you th-?

The rest of her words were lost against his mouth. He kissed her carefully, holding back because of her condition. She could feel the desire and the heat of his skin that made her whole body tremble.

He parts his lips from hers, "I love you." He said with absolute clarity. "Don't you dare to leave me again. I can't be... without you."

No sooner than the words left his mouth, his lips pressed to hers in affirmation. His passionate kiss deepened, extracting a soft moan from her lips. Intense, desperate... A kiss of forgiveness and necessity... It made her forget about the pain and fatigue.

"What else did you remember?" A little later, he asked. They were both flushed by the prior endeavor. She was still in his arms.

"Everything."

"Even the..."

"Yes." As the sweetness of the lover's reunion faded, she was forced to confront her past.

"I am truly a fool, as you said. I didn't know about the real world and I learned about it in that battle..."

How ignorant she was... In the heat of the battle, there were all sorts of killings... Killing to survive, killing in self-defense, killing for resources, killing to put someone out of their misery, killing for... Pleasure. "... When I was forced to take a life. I have blood on my hands, too. I'm a murderer."

No matter what reason she had, a kill is a kill. Others wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it. So-called warriors. At first, there was nothing but anger ripping through chaos and pain, through her desire to protect, increasing the agony. She couldn't handle the responsibility of taking a life. She rolled in self-loathing, wishing she died with the one she killed. The sea of endless guilt crashed over her, permanently.

"No. You can't talk like that. It's my fault."

"But it's true." Tashigi caressed his cheek. "Your fault? No. You never failed me. I was the one who failed you."

After having blood on her hands, she crumpled. She felt tainted. Her powers of healing disappeared. Her desire to help and protect was buried. She shut herself in her quarters, awaiting death.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you, my love. I couldn't deal with the burden, so I succumbed to my weakness. I wished to get rid of the sin I committed so badly... I created this evil."

"Shhh..." He kissed her temple.

"The evil sitting on the throne... is me."

x

_"Aren't you going to do something, Your Majesty?" He tapped on her door. "Will you wilt between these walls?" His voice rubbed the salt into her wounds._

_"Enter."_

_"You let yourself down, my Queen."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"To help, of course."_

_"Speak."_

_"Nobody is truly pure, Your Majesty. Even the purest of souls are tainted. However, you have the power to change that... To get rid of your sin... Save this land. That is if..." _

_"If?"_

_His grin widened. "If you are willing to make a sacrifice."_

_"What do I have to do?" She turned to her advisor, desperate for redemption. _

_"Use this sword and cleanse yourself of evil."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This sword is not like any other sword. It can purify. That is if it chooses you as it's wielder."_

_"I don't think-"_

_"Your Highness. Time is of the essence. Your land is suffering, while you shut yourself here, unable to do anything. Your father would-"_

_"I will do it." She stood up. "If the sword chooses me, I will."_

_"Excellent. There is the Queen I pledged to serve."_

_Tashigi took the sword into her hands. Nothing happened._

_"Did I fail...?" She frowned, asking the tall man._

_"There was supposed to be some inscription on its blade... Only the chosen one can see it."_

_"I don't see any- Wait."_

_**Electus in milibus.**_

_"What is that you see, Your Majesty?"_

_"Something is engraved in Latin... Electus in milibus."_

_"Ah!" The man had a satisfied smirk. He clapped his hands._

_"A proof that you are chosen in thousands, my Queen."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Absolutely. No doubt in my mind."_

_"Well then... What do I have to do?"_

_"You have to..." The man looked over his spectacles. "Pierce your heart with it."_

_"What? Are you mad? I will die."_

_"Aren't you already dead?"_

_"But..."_

_"That is the sacrifice, Your Majesty." He bowed. "It bears a risk, either you die or will be cleansed of sins."_

_"All right."_

_"I will be praying for you, my Queen."_

_Thinking how she had nothing to lose and everything to gain, the young Queen drove a sword through her heart. It didn't hurt. There was no blood, only blinding light. Then the void. It took away her pain, misery, and suffering. But it also took her happiness and love. Tashigi shook at the terror of becoming a soulless creature. She pulled the sword out of her chest. Alas... She was too late. The Queen stared at her twin before she lost consciousness._

_"Fuffuffuffuffu, what an exciting turn of events."_

x

"We will change that... That snake made you-"

"No. I was a coward... Look at us. I'm weak and I'll grow weaker without my other half. I sentenced you to this life in exile... Why didn't you leave me to perish?"

"Never. Not until there is strength in my body and breath in my lungs.

I will always- "

"Have my back... I don't deserve you, but I am blessed to have you by my side. I love you. I always did, and I always will."

The tragic lovers united into a kiss, not knowing what awaited them in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... ****It's my first time writing a story like this and cramming so much plot into one shot.**

**Hopefully, you didn't get a headache.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My first try in writing supernatural.**

***inner thoughts in italic.**

**Do not own One Piece. All of my stories are written for fun.**

* * *

**Yurei**

**x**

**x**

_What a steal._ Zoro smirked, inspecting his new apartment.

It was renovated three years ago and furnished to his taste. The cozy living room consisted of a sofa, TV, small coffee table and an empty bookshelf. The dining area with table and chairs was right at the entrance, connected to the kitchen. On the opposite side was the door, which led to the bedroom. The landlord was yammering about someone dying in it and that it affected the rent. Supposedly, the tenants didn't stay for more than a month, so if he stayed longer, the rent would be even cheaper. Otherwise, he would not get his deposit back. One would be an idiot to miss that deal. The apartment was not liable for someone dying in it. It was an inanimate object. He tidied the place up a bit, settling the rest of his stuff. On the wall behind the bookshelf were some kind of crayon scribbles. Perhaps, the previous occupants had a mischievous kid and the landlord put a bookshelf to hide it. Nothing he couldn't fix.

_Now it looks like a home. _He rested his feet up on a coffee table, with sake in his hand. The sweet job he landed and this amazing apartment... _Finally some luck. _He yawned, raising his hands and stretching upward. _I'll hit the hay early._

But a cold shivered him awake. His body was frozen iron, getting colder with every breath he took. He couldn't manage a single clear thought except to warm himself up.

_The nights are cold here... _He wrapped himself in the blanket, thrusting his hands between his thighs to keep warm. He trembled long after he sunk into the dreamless sleep, ignoring the vapor of rotten soil that invaded his nostrils, and the fact it was the middle of the summer. There was a complete absence of noise from the outside world. The moonlight glared with bewitching glow, reveling the translucent form beside his bed.

His eyes were as heavy as a manhole cover when the alarm on his phone buzzed. He dragged himself out of the bed, and into the bathroom with a feeling that he was falling apart. Every muscle ached and he felt exhausted. _Am I getting sick? _He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Bluish lips, blood-shot eyes and huge bags under them. _I need to buy a thicker blanket. And maybe a heater._

Munching his way through a mouthful of cereal, he started feeling a little better. By the time he got out of the apartment, his strange case of hypothermia was forgotten, as he basked in the morning sunlight.

x

x

Work was hell. He couldn't concentrate on anything or get much done. He blamed the last night, purchasing a warmer blanket. Kicking back and trying to relax did not work that evening. The unknown letterings mocked him from the same spot.

_What the fuck?_ He scowled.

Trying to erase the damn thing off the wall was impossible. It looked so eerie. And he wasn't scared easily.

_Damn! I'll just buy some paint and cover it!_

That night he hardly slept, sweating bullets under his winter blanket in the middle of the summer.

The next day, he got back from work with some paint, determined to deal with the wall for good.

"Hello."

The greeting caught him by surprise, while he juggled bags of food, a can of paint, and his backpack. One bag with food fell, contents of it scattering.

"I'm sorry!" A smooth, melodious voice matched her dark hair. "I'll help you." She bent down to collect his belongings. Her eyes appeared violet behind the lenses of her eyeglasses.

He swallowed hard.

She smiled, but there was a certain sadness within her eyes. His heart was ringing in his chest like a bell, unknown feeling twisting his insides.

"H-Hi." He uttered like a lovesick schoolboy, unconsciously checking her out. The line of her neck was half-obscured by her hair. Her lips were like rosebuds on a rainy day. The floral shirt she wore was buttoned up, but it left plenty of material to fantasize about.

"Doing some... remodeling?" She snapped him out of his daze.

"Um, yeah. There's something on the wall..."

"Something on the wall?" Her eyebrows squished together.

"Uh..."

"Right. I should introduce myself. I'm Tashigi, your next-door neighbor."

"I'm Zoro... I... didn't know you were next door."

_I wish I did._

"I'm not surprised. I work a lot." She looked down, her cheeks stained with the faintest of pink.

He found it adorable, all of a sudden. And he disliked adorable things.

"What about your apartment? No strange writings?

"There was nothing on the walls when I moved in." She held his groceries.

"Thanks. Wanna come in?" He shocked himself for casually inviting her.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that wall."

He smirked. The woman was not bad on the eyes. She looked a bit absent-minded but cute.

_I'll be damned. I already found three things I like here._

"Oh, it's not that bad." They sat on the sofa, eating. "Just leave it."

"Don't you think it's creepy?"

He caught a gleam of light in the mystery of her eyes.

"Do you know what it means?"

"No. Do you?" The enigmatic aura surrounding her sucked him in.

"Mhm. It's sort of a lucky charm. To keep you safe from bad things."

He snorted. "I don't believe it that crap. Superstitious mumbo-jumbo."

"I see." She put her half-eaten plate on his coffee table. "I have to go. Thanks for the food."

She looked pissed. Had he done something to offend her?

"Uh... Okay. Goodnight." He escorted her to the door.

"Goodnight and... Nevermind." Her voice was dejected.

Zoro stood at the door watching her disappear into her apartment. He got a bad feeling.

x

x

The wall was finished at midnight. After the shower, he went to sleep, without a shirt or a blanket. It was so friggin' hot last night. He tossed and turned, eventually drifting into slumber. A peculiar dream befell him. He lay on the bed paralyzed. The room was freezing cold, swelling with fog. From the darkness of his room came a noise of door creaking open. His heart rate accelerated. He tried to move once more, but his body did not obey him.

His eyes widened when a glowing figure floated through his bedroom door. The fog blurred details with its tattered veil, but he could see deadly eyes fixed on him. As it crept in like a shadow, he saw a woman. The silvery wisps of her hair hovered in the air as she gawked directly into him with a disheartened face. Within her eyes, he saw an emptiness that consumed all the color of his world. Uncertainness clouded his mind. Was this a dream? Or was it one of those out-of-the-body experiences? It was impossible to check. Chilled to the bones, he couldn't move a muscle, fear cradling his insides.

Her voice was in his head. She called his name. Incoherent words pierced his ears, inducing ice splinters throughout his body. Powerless, he observed the creature approaching him, awaiting his doom. It reached his bed, hovering above him. Putrid smell suffocated him, as he faced the soulless eyes without pupils. She opened her mouth, a bottomless pit, putting frigid arms around him.

_I'm hungry... I'm so...so hungry..._

He grew weaker, unable to protest. To make a sound. To keep his eyes open at the horror. When he yielded to the embrace of death, he heard a cry.

"Get away from him!"

His savior came like a ray of sunshine. A blazing fire on a numbing coldness, radiating with life. It drew him from limbo, chasing away the glacial apparition. While his mind crumpled like a dress ripped at its seams, he felt a warm caress on his forehead, on his cheek, and his neck. Every nerve in his body was electrified.

"Stay with me... Stay with me... I told you to leave it..." Something soft touched his lips, prying them open. Liquid ran down his throat and he felt the explosion in the pit of his stomach. Similar to sake, but much, much better...

"Mmm..." He moaned in ecstasy. His eyelids were heavy, but he forced them open, catching a glimpse of a familiar face.

_Tashigi...is kissing me... _he shut his eyes again.

.

.

There was a comfortable weight of a warm body on top of his when he came through. It was the body that belonged to the mouth that kissed him... A blend of shame and awe pierced him like an arrow as he eyed her revealed body. He forgot what it felt like to enjoy the beauty of a woman. She was gorgeous and innocent, with her long hair sprawled over his chest.

_Since it's my dream..._ He lifted his hand sneaking it underneath her baggy t-shirt, rubbing her lower back.

"Ahhh!" A high pitch came from her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh..." He mumbled, tracing the path along her spine. She emitted a tiny yelp, lighting him up from the inside.

"I can't believe you're exploiting the situation! All men are the same!"

.

.

When he woke up in the morning, he felt a bit sore and sluggish.

_What an odd dream,_ he scratched his head, drinking coffee. It commenced as horror and ended as a fantasy... _Must be the paint fumes or something. Maybe I should cut the booze... Nah._

Zoro nearly choked with his coffee when he saw that his freshly painted wall had the same writing on it.

x

x

He thought long and hard about his predicament. Somebody was messing with him. It had to be an intricate scheme landlord came up with, to scare the residents with the weird inscription, so he could keep the money. Who else had the keys to his apartment? The frigging landlord. Well, Roronoa Zoro was a tough man to scare.

In the evening, he sat in his living room, waiting for the culprit. He made sure the inscription was covered with a new layer of paint. _I will catch whoever did it, red-handed. And I'll beat his ass._

The clock struck midnight when he heard the noise coming from his entrance; the key turning in the lock.

_I knew it._

It opened slowly. He made sure to give the burglar time to walk into his trap, before he turned the lights on, ambushing him.

"I knew somebody was messing- You?!"

It was his cute neighbor.

"Uh... Wha- I... I can explain...!"

"You're in it with the landlord?!" He caught her upper arm.

"In with the landlord...?" She repeated his words with a blank expression. "W-What are you talking about?"

He snorted, shaking his head. "Grown ass woman playing stupid games. I could have hit you, you know?" He released her arm, disappointed.

"No-! That's not what-!"

"Spare me your crap, and leave. If you try again, I'll call the cops."

"But-!" She touched his shoulder. Anger came out like magma.

"Don't touch me!"

The tears gathered in her eyes, but he wasn't the type to fall for that act. "Leave the keys." He growled.

"Wait! Things that happened last night-"

"You were here last night too, weren't you?"

"Yes. Because-!

"Enough. Get out." He pushed the woman through the door, locking it twice.

"No! Please! Listen to me!" She yelled, pounding on his door. "What happened last night was real! And it will happen again! You have to let me write it again! Please!"

_I need a shit-ton of booze._ He rubbed his temple. To think he began to like her... _I'm losing my touch. I could identify the psychos just by a glance. She didn't look like one... But, who waltzes into the apartments at night to write some shit on the wall? Not normal people._

He pressed his forehead on the door, when the pounding stopped. _What a pain in the ass... I can't deal with this now._

The stench of rotting cut through him like a knife. A bead of cool sweat dripped down his back.

_Run. _His instinct urged.

_Don't be ridiculous._ Still, he hesitated to turn around. His nerves were taut as the strings of a bow and he trembled. Every warm feeling and thought abandoned him. The abrupt silence was deafening. It put him on high alert. With clenched fists, he turned around.

The unblinking, pale eyes, faced him.

Completely thunderstruck, he blinked his eyes hard.

"Holy shi-!" The rest of the words got stuck in his throat, when the apparition's hands enclosed around his torso, pressing his arms and crushing his ribcage. He couldn't breathe. The fear was too overpowering.

_This isn't real, this isn't real... Calm the fuck down!_

The landlord went all out in trying to intimidate him. And the bastard was winning. He couldn't move a muscle under this inhuman grip.

"I'm hungry... I'm hungry... I'M HUNGRY." Its voice was cruel yet hauntingly bright. Like hammering nails into his fingers. The ceiling became black and started dripping with an uncanny liquid. It descended, reaching the floor.

_I...need... to stop... drinking. _He gasped, but the air couldn't reach his lungs. As if the concrete was poured into his airways. The ghoul opened its mouth producing a blood-curdling scream. His consciousness was fading. He would rather be torn apart in the most savage way than to endure this torture.

_Stop... Stop... STOP. _After what seemed like an eternity, he broke down. There was no pride anymore. No humor. No rationality. No struggle. His muscles were out of power. His bones were about to be pulverized. But, it was all right. Death was not the scariest thing out there... Death will arrive as a relief.

The relief came in the form of air. He greedily inhaled the precious oxygen, filling his lungs. Saliva thickened in his throat, and his stomach lurched, but fortunately, he restrained himself from vomiting. He was too weak to stand up.

"W-W..." He couldn't speak.

"I... told you..." His neighbor huffed, standing in front of him. In the inky darkness came the wailing sound of the ghost, who hovered in the air, fearful. Tashigi gripped the hilt of the katana.

Zoro tried to order his brain to function, despite the exhaustion of his body and near-death encounter.

"I'll explain later!" Tashigi lunged at ghost, murmuring some chant.

The scene in front of him looked like something out of a movie. He was glued to the spot, incapable of believing his eyes. The ghost was afraid of her, he realized. It tried to get to him instead. However, Tashigi didn't allow it. Her sword glowed as she fiercely stabbed the ghost with it. It let out a chilling shriek, fading. The darkness dissolved, and Tashigi dropped on her knees, panting.

"Do... you believe... me... now?"

Denial was dangerous. This creepy thing that occurred a moment ago... Creepy doesn't quite cover it. It was disturbing. He nodded.

"Help me... I need to write it again." Her breathing was heavy.

Sensing his strength coming back, he stood up to help her. She was shockingly weak and had to hold onto him. Her skin was moist when she reached for support around his waist. In turn, he wrapped his hand around her shoulders and pressed her to him. His heart raced with the excitement of being so close to her. She seemed calm, focused on the task. As she wrote the chant on the wall, he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"What the fuck just happened? How did you get in?"

She took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She was silent until the writing was complete. Then, she turned to him.

"I busted through the door. Sorry, I'll pay for it."

Sweeping aside all the creepy shit, that was kind of hot.

"A ghost is hunting this apartment." She continued. "Didn't you hear that someone died when you signed the contract?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You thought it was superstitious nonsense. People like you are the hardest to protect."

He never felt more confused in his life. And he had just seen a fucking ghost.

"I could feel the presence of the ghosts since I was little. When I started high-school I got the ability to see them, as well." She loosened the hold around him, and it was his cue to do the same. He lifted his hand, involuntarily.

"It's a gift I guess. The one I would gladly return. Imagine going everywhere sensing and seeing ghosts. I had no friends." She looked tired and depressed. "Still... I accepted it. It is my mission to help people."

"So, you run around stabbing murderous ghosts with your sword and write strange things on people's walls?"

She blinked a few times at him before she exploded with laughter. It sounded like the most delightful melody after the fiendish screaming his damaged eardrums had to withstand.

"I suppose it is like that... I moved in here because I felt the strong presence of a wrathful soul. It fed on the life force."

_Explains my condition._

"Previous occupants ended up in the hospital and are still in a coma. Two of them died. This old chant keeps her sealed." She pointed at the wall.

"It doesn't matter now, right? You killed it with your sword."

"You can't kill a ghost. I temporarily weakened her, just enough to make the seal again. So don't remove it if you don't want to die an agonizing death."

"Uh... Okay."

A lot of things happened this night and in the past few days. He needed time to cope with it. Especially the rational part of him, who still hoped he was in a sick episode of a hidden camera.

"I think you should move out." She wiped her sweaty forehead, a little wobbly.

"Where... Where will you be?" He steadied her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Huh?"

"I mean... Will you stay here?"

"Yes. I can't have people dying here." Courage mingled with stubbornness, gleamed in her eyes. "I still can't convince the landlord to stop renting it..." She bit her lower lip.

This woman turned his world upside down. And it's quite possible, he started to firmly believe it, that he fell for her. It scared him more than some maniacal ghost feeding on his soul.

"So you bust through the door of people's apartments like a madwoman to keep them safe? They might call the cops you know?" He said it as a half-joke.

"I've been to jail once," she answered seriously. "If I can save someone, I don't care."

A woman like her did not deserve to be treated like a cuckoo. _Didn't you treat her as one, earlier?_

"But nobody was as stubborn as you."

"Um... I was thinking..."

"What? It won't come back unless you damage the writing, don't worry. I could stay if you're afraid-"

"No! Not that! I'm not a coward!"

"It has nothing to do with being a coward or not. You can't fight it."

"I want to stay here." He muttered.

"What? Are you serious?"

She was so close. He felt the warmness of her breath on his cheek.

"I kinda like it here, even with the murdering, soul-sucking ghost."

_Mainly because you're here._

"Well, that would make things easier... Now that you know." She beamed, patting his back.

"Yeah... Why don't you stay over?"

"So you are afraid!" She giggled.

"NO. I wanted to make you a coffee to thank you!"

"Thank me?" Her brow wrinkled.

"You risked your life and saved me... twice."

"No one thanked me before..."

"Thank you." He stated louder.

Her smile was brighter than any sunny day. But something was bugging him. While he brought the coffee, he had to clear things up.

"Everything that happened was real, huh?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of the coffee while they were sitting on his sofa.

"I see... You were lying naked on top of me? That wasn't a dream?"

She spilled her coffee, coughing violently.

"I wasn't naked! I mean I was at first, to recuperate your body warmth..." She flushed. "B-But I put on a shirt after!"

He laughed at how embarrassed she was. To think that a woman who dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis could be so sensitive at the same time...

"I was afraid that you fell into a coma! And with the first opportunity you got, you started groping me!" She crossed her hands over her chest, as crimson as ever.

"Hey..." He lifted his hands in defense. "A beautiful woman on top of me, with barely any clothes... I was at my limit. Besides, I thought it was a dream. Sorry."

He was not sorry.

"Apology accepted. Forget about it. Do not mention it ever again."

"What about the kiss?" His fingers brushed against her cheekbone.

"S-Stop teasing-"

"You're cute when you're pouting, Miss Ghost Slayer."

"Wha-"

"Let's just savor our coffee." He smiled, stroking the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini sequel to Red and the werewolf (chapter 1 in "Her Birthday"). Quick prompts I picked from a random list. Hope you'll like 'em.**

**Inner thoughts in italic.**

**I do not own One Piece; this story is written for fun.**

* * *

**Happily ever after?**

**x**

**x**

**-Working up a sweat-**

"God..." She couldn't finish her sentence, wheezing, as her burning lungs gasped for air. Sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing agonizingly inside her chest.

"You've gotten better." He checked his phone. His revealed skin took on a glossy shine, highlighting the contours of his muscles.

"Really?" Tashigi wanted to submerge herself into the cold water. She hated sweating.

"Your pace is solid. Don't you feel it?"

"Yeah... I don't run out of breath as quickly as the first time..."

"I remember our first time... You were done in 3 minutes." He chuckles.

"I was not! It's just that you... you are inhuman!"

"Don't get angry... Practice makes it perfect. We will do it as many times until we both get satisfied with the results. Okay?"

"Yes..." She forgot what a powerhouse he is.

They came back to her apartment after a morning jog. It was sort of a date for them. As usual, he finished the route barely breaking a sweat. As a complete humiliation, he leaned against the building, waiting for her to catch up, grinning like an insensitive jerk. Not to mention his success in finding the right way and the building she lived in.

"Tomorrow at the same time?"

"I don't know..." She was a bit mad. Healthier, but mad.

"C'mon... Please? Your body is getting built, you should not stop now."

_He has a point... And I did tell him he doesn't have to wait for me..._

"Fine... Can we eat?"

"Now you're talking. A good meal is crucial for building a healthy body." He tapped his exposed chest. Thank god he took off his shirt after they entered her building.

"Says the man who ate everything and anything, drowning it with sake."

"And you drowned yourself in nothing but coffee."

"Yeah, yeah... We changed our ways... Explains why we always snap at each other."

"We just like to debate with vigor." He tried to peck her on the cheek while she unlocked the door.

"No! I'm all sweaty! And I stink!"

"You don't smell that bad, c' mere."

"Zo...ro stop, that tickles!" He hugged her from behind kissing the back of her neck.

"Know what? I will make breakfast today."

"Um... I don't think-"

"I can manage. You take a shower."

Tashigi took her time in the bathroom. Freshly showered and with cozy clothes, she walked slowly to the kitchen. Nothing smelled of burnt food... It was a pleasant, mouth-watering scent. The kitchen was still standing in one piece, and he looked in his element... As much as a brawny guy without a shirt, wearing her apron with cats can be.

"Sit." He ordered, not turning around.

She obeyed, soaking in the image of him in her kitchen. It was hilarious.

_Sunny-side up eggs and a slice of ham? Erm, is this healthy? _She wondered, looking at the plate in front of her.

"It's good, don't worry. Body is made out of proteins. Eggs and meat are a must." He brought out toast and salad. "Carbs for energy, muscles, and your brain. Vegetables contain nutrients for the body."

_He really thought this trough. I'm impressed. _"Thank you. Looks delicious."

He was about to join her when the door to her apartment opened.

"Good morning!" Nami energetically walked in. "I'm starving. What's on the menu?" She sat on his spot, beside Tashigi.

Tashigi looked at the protruding vein on Zoro's forehead.

"Why are wearing her apron? Role-playing?"

_Ugh... Don't tease him that much..._ She tried to calm the situation.

"Good morning, Nami-"

"You can't walk into her apartment like you own this place. Go and get your own food!" Zoro snapped.

"Don't be like that... Tashigi allows me. Right?"

"Erm... She should join-" He silenced her with a glare.

"She doesn't! You're too pushy! And annoying! Get out!"

"That's the thanks I get for all that I did." Nami's voice was theatrically sad. "If it weren't for me, you two wouldn't have met... And hooked up."

"So what? We're your slaves?" He crossed his arms over chest. "Get-"

"Tashigi, the food looks yummy! Nice work!" She grabbed a piece of carrot from the salad, ignoring the man.

"Actually, Zoro cooked it."

"For real?" She froze for a second before her lips curved into an impish grin. "That explains the get-up."

"What?" He frowned at the woman.

"Do you know that he hardly ever cooks? He's bad at cooking!" She laughed.

"I'm not! And you're not allowed to eat it anyway." He grabbed the bowl of salad and moved it from her reach.

The smile on Tashigi's face grew wider. _How charming._

"Don't be like that. Gimme more salad and I want mine without ham."

"No way! I don't want to cook for-"

"Please." Tashigi beamed at him.

"Fine... But you owe me."

"Sure, I'll run longer tomorrow!" She stood up, to brew a coffee for everyone. While she waited for the brew cycle to complete, he came closer to her.

"I kinda want it now." He muttered into her ear, putting a pan on the stove.

"I can't possibly run anymore..."

"Who said anything about running?" A devilish smirk was on his face while he broke the eggs, humming an unknown tune.

Tashigi flushed.

x

**-Cooking for him-**

"Ugh..." Tashigi nervously straightened her dress.

It was their six months anniversary, so she decided to make this night a little special by dressing up and indulging her partner. Armed with research of food that goes well with the sake she bought, she decided to cook him a light dinner. After all, he liked simple things, and she did not know how to prepare complex dishes.

_Hope it tastes good._

The type of sake she brought was his favorite, with a very strong rice flavor, and aroma. She disliked it, taking a sip every now and then to keep him company. Thus, his favorite food was something that complimented sake well. Such as plain rice balls. Her cooking level was a bit higher than that, she liked to believe. Besides the rice, she made a simmered fish and stir fry vegetables.

_He should like it._ She made sure to research the flavors. Moreover, the sauce for the fish had sake in it. So did the rest of the components.

The biggest gamble was the dessert. He hated sweet things, especially chocolate. She bought chocolate anyway. But not just any kind.

It was infused with sake and green tea, giving it a rich taste with a kick. As she finished setting everything up in the nick of time, he came back from work.

"What's that smell?" He asked, taking off his shoes.

Tashigi hurried to the door, anxious to preserve the surprise factor. "No questions! Go ahead and take a shower."

"Hello to you too." He furrowed his brow with a sour expression.

"Agh... Sorry... I have something for you..." Tashigi bit her lower lip.

"Okay." Fortunately for her, he smirked, kissing her forehead. "To make sure there will be no interruptions..." He locked the door, twice, proceeding to her bathroom with the key secured in his pocket.

Maybe it was not a good time to mention that Nami has the keys.

She checked herself in the mirror on the way to the kitchen. Her palms were moist and her cheeks were burning. She kept touching her hair, wondering if she should have done something to it instead of letting it fall freely. And what about the makeup? She wasn't wearing any, too immersed into cooking and preparing other details. Tashigi's lips set into a grim line. _How could I forget..._

"You look nice." He cut through her self-doubts. "What's the occasion?" He combed his damp hair.

Tashigi wasn't offended. Heck, she couldn't memorize important dates at all. Thank god for technology... And Nami. The orange-haired woman pointed out their dating "milestone." They weren't the type to do routine stuff couples did, considering they were both busy. Cherishing all the moments spent together was more important than to fight because of some date.

"Tashigi?"

"I wanted to do something for you," she smiled. "Tonight... Just relax."

There was a quiet strength to him, no matter how tired he looked. Her habit was to steal a glance or two when he was freshly out of the shower, finding amusement in the way he dealt with drowsiness; suppressing yawns with teary eyes because he desired to spend more time with her.

"Have a seat." He obeyed, as she led him by the hand to the table.

"You cooked for me?" He halted.

"Um, yeah... Don't worry! Everything is edible! No experiments..."

Like that time when she prepared a spicy beef stew. It was inedible, cause she went overboard with chili peppers. The poor man ate it all and as a result, he couldn't taste anything for days.

He affectionately ruffled her hair. "I'm fine either way. You know I don't have a sensitive stomach."

"Tah-dah..." She murmured timidly.

"You made all of this for me?" His hand stroked her hair again, softly, trailing across her back, making her shiver.

"Y-Yeah." Gently, she squeezed his hand.

He looked at her then, eyes fervent, mouth set into a grin. "Let's dig in."

After dinner, her anxiety was gone. They both relaxed, talking about their day, while Tashigi filled his glass with sake.

"I'm lucky..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Thank you for the meal." He put his hand over hers on the table.

"You're welcome." Tashigi's heart was full. Cooking for somebody you love brought a special kind of happiness.

He slid his hand upwards, caressing her forearm. "Are you the dessert?"

Tashigi felt her face go crimson. "Y-You don't like desserts!"

"Yeah, but I like you."

"Oh, you!"

They both laughed, leaning in for a light kiss.

"Actually... There is a dessert."

He grinned slyly.

"Not what you were thinking! I bought chocolate. And before you dismiss it, it's special. Not too sweet and infused with sake."

He grimaced in disgust. "Sake wasted on damn chocolate. I would like to beat the person who made it and dared to ruin sake." He crossed his hands over his chest.

"Try it before you judge!" She set her palms down flat on the table, standing up. Her effort in seeking this particular chocolate will not be thwarted by his stubbornness in trying new things.

"You try it first and tell me how it is."

"Fine! You baby..." Tashigi stepped towards the kitchen, fetching the chocolate she obtained. When she came back to the table, he was taunting her with his daring stare.

_I'll show him! There's no way this doesn't taste good... It has dark and white chocolate and it's rich and it looks appetizing. I'll just eat it myself if he doesn't want it. _

She popped a piece into her mouth, chewing with confidence. But as soon as the rich chocolate melted in her mouth...

_Yuck._ She tried not to contort her face. _Too bitter and filled with sake. _

"Well?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow, visibly amused.

"I-It's nice... Intense... Just like you."

"It's disgusting, isn't it? I can see it on your face."

"Sorry..." Her lips flattened tight as her eyes stung.

"Give it here."

"W-What...?" She stammered, even though she heard him.

"I want to taste it."

"You don't have to-"

"Tashigi."

She approached him, holding the rest of the chocolate failure. "Here you g- Eek!" He pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly.

"What are you-"

She felt herself being dipped backward, a supportive arm beneath her back. His mouth was on hers, his tongue erasing the bitter taste in her mouth, filling her stomach with heat. She closed her eyes as her whole body melted against him.

"It doesn't taste bad." He murmured, his lips still hovering over hers.

"You could have taken a piece you know?"

"But I like tasting it like this." He licked his bottom lip satisfied with the way he embarrassed her. "Happy Anniversary."

Her eyes widened.

He kissed her again.

x

**-A surprise-**

On her way home from work, Tashigi decided to pay him a surprise visit.

_What a workout,_ she panted, climbing the stairs to the sixth floor. Elevator was down at his building.

"Tashigi?" He stiffened, flinching back slightly, when he opened the door. "Did... Did something happen?"

Tashigi was equally surprised. She gawked at her boyfriend, her heartbeat out of control. The eyeglasses he wore accentuated his eyes and made him look brainy. For some reason, she found it extremely attractive.

"Oh... Um... S-Surprise?" _More like a surprise for me._

A slow, wry smile settled on his lips. "Are you checkin' on me?"

"What? No!" She shook her head vigorously. "I was just-"

"I'm messing with you, come on in." He moved for her to enter.

"Actually... I c-came to ask you out on a dinner."

His eyes widened. Then, his grin stretched. "I'm intrigued. Where to?"

"You're acting as if I never asked you out." She adjusted her eyeglasses. "Don't forget who made the first move."

"I don't remember you making a move. I made the first move."

"Oh?" She gripped her fists, his smug behavior infuriating her. "And what should I have done? Take my clothes off and throw myself at you?"

He cracked up. "A simple 'I like you' would have done the job. Though technically... you did discard your clothes later." He stroked her clenched fist.

If it was any other day, she would have chalked up his act as one of his annoying habits of teasing her. But, today she had a terrible day at work. She was not in a mood to put up with his pesky "I'm better than you" games.

"Know what?" She tugged her hand from his touch. "I changed my mind." She turned around, walking away. Today was not her day. She spilled coffee on her favorite sweater, had to go back to her apartment two times cause she forgot her files, then her bag, a car nearly hit her on a sidewalk and her boss kept her overtime to finish things she wasn't even in charge of. On top of that, her boyfriend was behaving like an inconsiderate brute, not having a clue what torture she underwent to make a move on him. And she clearly remembered how clumsy he was!

_Those eyeglasses, however... What a surprise. _Her mind gravitated towards the image of him, while she went down the stairs._ Maybe I over-reacted... _Tashigi sighed. Today was one hell of a day. _I will call him later when I calm down and apologize. _She hated that he paid the price for her crankiness.

"Wait!" She felt him grip her from behind. "I'm... Sorry." He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I would love to go to dinner. I'm starving." He hugged her. "I had to catch up on some paperwork... And you know how much I hate it."

_He was having a bad day too..._Tashigi was thankful that he couldn't see her face. She swallowed her tears, clearing her throat. "Is that... Is that why you were wearing glasses?

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I look like a dork with them."

"No..." She turned around to face him. "Not at all. I love it." She cupped his cheek.

"No one can pull off the glasses like you do."

"Heh." She pecked him on the lips.

x

x

Ultimately, they came back to his place. Tashigi changed her mind about mingling with people. Besides, everything she needed stared back at her, stuffing his mouth beyond its capacity.

A giggle escaped her.

"What?" He asked, after a large sip of sake.

"Nothing."

The silence fell over them, smoothing her heart. That peaceful moment lasted for a short while. The guilt was overwhelming. His eyes were settled on her cup with sake.

_He's _pondering_ if he should finish it... But he doesn't want to push my buttons. _She chuckled again at his conflicted expression, taking the cup and draining its content. It burned her throat, exploding in her belly, but she didn't mind it this time.

If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"What's wrong?" His voice has a husky drawl, while he gingerly brought his cup to his lips.

"I... I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that, this day was..." She avoided his eyes, peering at her empty cup. "Exasperating."

"It's fine."

"It's not. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Hm." He took another sip.

_Hm? Is that all he has to say? What does it mean?_

"It's normal. We bicker, but we also agree on many things. I think that's how this works."

_Our relationship? _Tashigi didn't want to utter a word, worried about spoiling the tranquil atmosphere. Maybe she was to blame for their eternal spatting. Overthinking was an irritating habit of hers. But she cared so much about him that it scared her. _Then, I'll eradicate my doubts tonight. _She poured herself more sake.

He raised an eyebrow, stopping in mid-air with his glass. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking."

"I can see that. Why? You don't like sake."

"Well..."

"I guess you're still worried about today, huh?"

"I...I..." She fought the unexpected rush of tears, holding the cup with both hands. "I... drink every once in a while." She mumbled, bringing the glass to her lips.

"I think you should stop."

"Why?"

"You're red. And when you get drunk..." He scratched the back of his head.

"What? I'm not drunk! Geez..."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. And don't blame me."

"Blame you for what?" She pouted.

"When I use the situation to my advantage." He said it with a serious face, eyeing her over the rim of his cup. She nearly choked with her drink.

Last time when she had a few extra glasses of wine, she made the move on him. If she knew it was that easy, she would have done it the first time. After that, he wouldn't shut up about how passionate and suave she was. Perhaps he is equally to blame for sparking up the fights between them.

"You act as if you don't enjoy it."

"I do enjoy it, but I don't want you to feel bad."

At that moment, it was clear to her: He cared about her the same way she cared about him. His love was rough around the edges, but it flared with equal intensity and vigor.

"I never felt bad with you," she placed her hand on top of his. "Embarrassed yes, but... You already saw my most embarrassing moments."

"Are you talking about the dumbbell incident or when you failed to seduce me? Or when you tripped and-"

"The point is!" _He is definitely the trigger!_ "After this cup, I'm done."

"Suit yourself." He grinned.

"Don't make that face."

x

x

"You're heavy. Slacking off with your workouts, huh?" Despite his taunting words, he gently lowered her on the bed.

Tashigi found his words incredibly funny. She chortled, warping her hands around his neck and snuggling against him.

"Straight to the point huh? I like that."

"I love you..."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened wordlessly.

For a split second, she regretted saying those words. They gazed at each other for several agonizing heartbeats, when he simply replied, "I love you too."

He slid his hand down her cheek, his palm warm and callused. In the next moment, his arms went around her, hugging her tight, his head nestling in the crook of her neck, his mouth brushing her skin as he whispered, "You better not be drunk."

Her hands glid up and down his back, in reassurance. "I'm not. I just like you carrying me and tucking me in."

"That so?" He pulled away from her, despite her protest, only to cover her lips with his. The heat and pressure of his mouth took away all the tension and doubts still floating in the back of her head.

Her mind was put to rest, convinced that despite future conflicts, mistakes or differences, they won't bail on each other.

* * *

**A/N: To the loyal readers who leave comments: You encourage me to keep writing, so thank you very much. I get happy reading your feedback.**


End file.
